Who's Jenny!
by The-Grim-Prince
Summary: England demands to know who this is that America has a date with, who he must straighten his hair for. Cute fluff, AmericaxEngland. One-shot. based off of the hair straightener commercial Japan watches


((This is based off a very short comic strip where Japan wants to buy a hair straightening iron based off of an infomercial. And America is the one advertising it. I'll explain it in the story naturally in case you haven't read it~

Short one-shot, commence!))

:::

America was minding his own business today, really. It was a rather lazy day, where he decided to take some fast food home for lunch to eat while catching up on his latest save file of Left 4 Dead. It wasn't that the weather was too hot, cold, or stormy to venture outside. It was just one of those days were there was little to no motivation to go out and do anything exciting.

Though, he suddenly had the feeling that things weren't going to stay peaceful soon. Less than a minute later, Alfred heard someone pounding on his front door as if they were trying to escape Infected from his game. A Tank was starting to run straight at himself and Bill, but whomever his potential guest was refused to let up on the door.

America paused the game, even though it disappointed Tony to have to wait longer for his turn. He walked over to his poor, front door to finally answer the knocker. As he somewhat expected, Alfred opened the door to find England, looking flustered and angry.

"Hello, England!" America warmly greeted. "I thought you were going to visit Japan today."

Catching his breath, Arthur finally yelled, "WHO'S JENNY?!!!"

"Eh?" America let out, thoroughly confused. "Oh, are you drunk? Here, come inside and you can sober up." He guided the fuming nation into his house, closing the door behind them.

"No! You're completely wrong, I'm not drunk!" England grabbed America's wrist to stop him from walking away. "Tell me now, who the hell is Jenny?!"

"What are you going on about?" Alfred asked, not really understanding what Arthur was talking about.

"Don't play dumb! Who's Jenny?!!!!"

"I don't know anyone named Jenny," America asserted with a pout.

"You're lying! Tell me who Jenny is, Alfred!"

It was a bit cute to see Arthur so bent out of shape about something. His red face, gigantic furrowed eyebrows, tense posture… It was always an entertaining side of England to see, at least to America.

"Where did you hear about Jenny?" America asked.

"Oh, so know you are admitting that you know a Jenny!" England scoffed triumphantly with a wicked smile. "Finally decided to stop the charade, huh?!"

"Charade?"

"Come clean!"

America thought to himself for a few seconds as England went on raising a ruckus.

_Jenny… Jenny… Jenny……… Who's Jenny…_

Suddenly, it hit him. "Oh, 'I've got a date with Jenny today, but my bed hair is terrible'," America recited.

"See, you wanker?! Who's Jenny?!"

Alfred gave a snicker or two of amusement. "Are you jealous, England?"

"Eh?!" Arthur looked taken aback, finally silent for more than two seconds. "J-jealous? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've got a date with Jenny, and your jealous, right?"

"That's not… Don't put words in my mouth! Answer my question, you brat!"

"Haha, England's jealous! Jenny is making England jealous! His face is all red and he's such a busybody~" America teased in a singsong voice while poking the older nation's cheek.

He suddenly gained an unforeseeable reaction.

Tears formed in England's eyes as he wore an expression of embarrassment and defeat. He looked like a kicked puppy. "A-America… You j-jerk!!! I hate you!" He wiped at his eyes angrily.

This surprised Alfred greatly. He had no idea that he would gain a response like this. "England… You saw the commercial for the hair straightening iron, right? I was just pretending. There is no Jenny! Isn't that silly?"

"Damnit… Th-this is embarrassing… You stupid… twat… Aauugh…" England choked out while hiding his beet-red face in his hands, utterly humiliated.

"Arthur… Don't cry," Alfred whined.

"I'm not crying!!!! I'm just mortified with… I'm leaving now!" England quickly walked to the front door and let himself out, slamming it behind him.

Alfred shrugged to himself, and returned to the TV. He picked up the cell phone that he had left on the coffee table earlier. He opened up the text message function, and chose 'Arthur' from his list of contacts. He then went to the message typing section.

'I L-O-V-E Y-O-U.'

Sent.

And as predicted, before two minutes had even passed of America's resumed game, there was another knocking sound at the door. This time, it was more timid and gentle.

:::

((I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you get the chance~ ))


End file.
